San Francisco
by irish
Summary: On a visit to San Francisco Cade's past collides with his present once more when he meets Hannah's sister


Disclaimer:- First Wave title and characters belong to First Wave Productions and Pearson TV. Cade Foster, Crazy Eddie, Hannah, Susan Tannen and the Gua are the property of Chris Brancato, Larry Sugar and Francis Ford Coppola. The character Leah belongs to me. (irish - April/May 2001)  
  
This is just a very short story and gets very dark towards the end.   
  
San Francisco   
  
"I was in San Francisco to investigate an alien experiment. I exposed the experiment and made a few believers in the process. But I am also in San Francisco for a very different reason. Hannah's sister, Leah, lives here. Once again my past has collided with my present and I have to see if Leah will believe my story. Hannah and Leah may have been sisters but they were like chalk and cheese. Hannah was always the more sensible one while Leah was the rebel. They couldn't have been more different."  
  
Cade stood at the gate at the modest house at the top of the street. It would be just as easy to walk away but this was something he had to do. He could hear wind chimes as he walked up the walkway to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. He went around the back and opened the gate to the back garden. He saw Leah kneeling down pruning her flowers. He took a deep breath and said "Leah"  
Leah jumped at the sound of his voice. She stood up slowly and stared at him with fear on her face.  
"Oh my God," she said going pale when she saw Cade.  
"It has been a long time, Leah," Cade said.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Leah  
"I wanted to see you," replied Cade.  
"Why? So you can strangle me like you did Hannah."  
"I didn't kill Hannah."  
"That's not what the courts said," replied Leah. "Get out of here before I call the cops,"  
"Leah, please," pleaded Cade.  
  
Leah looked at the man standing in front of her. She hadn't seen him for at least 2 and a half years. She walked towards the house. Cade followed her into the kitchen.  
"It's good to see you, Leah," He said.  
"Wish I could say the same thing. What are you doing here?" asked Leah.  
"I want to explain what happened," he said.  
"I spoke to Susan a couple of months ago," Leah said.  
"I saw her in New York a while back," replied Cade.  
"She told me," replied Leah going into the Lounge room. Cade followed and stared at the photographs on the fireplace. There were pictures of Hannah. She looked so beautiful in all of them. Cade picked one up of Hannah laughing.  
"I miss her," Leah said watching him.  
"I do too," Cade said sadly.  
"So do my Parents," replied Leah.  
Cade looked up at the mention of Hannah's parents.  
"How are Tom and Jackie?" he asked  
Leah looked sad at the mention of her parent's names.  
"They were devastated after what happened. Dad didn't speak to anyone for weeks. Mom had a breakdown and spent some time in hospital," replied Leah.  
"I'm sorry," Cade said thinking about Hannah's parents. "How are they now?"   
"They're still recovering," answered Leah, "They'll never get over her death."  
"Neither will I," replied Cade sadly looking at the photos.  
Leah stared at Cade and saw the expression on his face as he looked at the photo in his hands.  
"Ok I think I owe to my sister to hear you out," Leah said. Cade let out a deep sigh and walked over to Leah and took her hand.  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
Cade told his story to an incredulous Leah. She wept silently as Cade recounted how Hannah died and how he found her in the motel room. Cade took her in his arms and held her until she stopped crying.   
All of a sudden Leah sat up and said, "I have something to show you." She went over to the TV and rooted around for a video. She put the video into the VCR.  
Cade watched in amazement when he saw the words "The Wedding of Cade and Hannah" coming up on the screen. It was their wedding video. He got up and sat in front of the screen.  
"I didn't want to throw it out," Leah said silently watching as Cade stared at the screen.  
Cade couldn't believe he was seeing his beautiful wife. He watched as Hannah's father walked her up the aisle. Hannah looked really beautiful on that September day. Her smile was radiant as she met her husband to be at the altar. Cade couldn't believe how young he looked back then. He didn't have to worry about fighting aliens. He put his hand up to the screen and touched it. It was like going back to a time which did not exist. Soon he was weeping for his lost love.   
  
Cade and Leah went for a walk down to Fisherman's Warf. They did not speak but were comfortable in each other's company.  
"I remember when I first met you," Cade said to Leah.  
"I was 16. The rebel of the family. Dad always worried that I would fall into the wrong crowd," replied Leah smiling at the memory.  
"Your father used to tell me about his two daughters," said Cade.  
"Did he?" asked Leah.  
"Yeah, he told me to stay from them," smiled Cade.  
"Maybe you should have listened to him," replied Leah.  
"Maybe," agreed Cade.  
"Dad used to tell us to stay away from the type of people that he worked with. Said that although they were essentially good people at heart they were not to be associated with," said Leah.  
"I met you when you came into your father's office," remembered Cade.  
"You were standing in front of his desk," smiled Leah. "Dad was lecturing you on something or other."  
"Warning me of the dangers of getting back into the game," replied Cade.  
"You looked around when the door opened..." Said Leah.  
"There you were standing in all your punk gear and your father close to having a heart attack," laughed Cade. "Earrings in your nose, hair shaved and dyed pink."  
Leah shuddered at the memory. "I was trying to find myself," she eventually said.  
"You went through a few more changes if I recall," grinned Cade as Leah blushed as she remembered her teenage years.  
The two laughed at the memory.  
  
"Do you remember meeting Hannah for the first time?" asked Leah as they walked over the Golden Gate Bridge. Cade stopped and looked sadly into the blue water flowing under the Bridge.  
"She was wearing blue. It was one of those days that had the potential to start out really badly and I ended up falling in love," he said.  
"Why were you having a bad day?" asked Leah.  
"I had just come out of a stint in Cook County Jail. I had nowhere to go or stay. I was in danger of ending right back in the john. We were in court that day so he asked Hannah to come and pick him up. So I walked out of the Jail and Hannah was standing at the door. I almost walked past her but she called out her father's name. When I turned around all I could think was how beautiful she was," Cade said sadly.  
"We both arrived at your Dad's office another day but he wasn't there. I asked her if she wanted to go for a drive. So we did. We drove around for some of the day. It was like we had known each other for years,"   
"She felt the same way," replied Leah.  
"She did," replied Cade.  
"Of course Dad didn't approve that you were dating her," replied Leah.  
"At first. But Hannah inspired me go straight and then he accepted me as Hannah's boyfriend," said Cade. He suddenly felt a chill in the air and saw that a fog had descended over the bay. Cade and Leah walked back to her house.  
  
When they got to Leah's house and Cade noticed that a car that had been parked across the road was now parked outside Leah's house. He thought this was unusual because the two people that were sitting in the car were staring at Leah's house.  
"Do you know who they are?" asked Cade as he waited for Leah to open the door. Leah looked at the car and shook her head.  
"I've seen that car parked there for days sometimes. Sometimes there are people in it other times there isn't. Why?" asked Leah as they went into the house.  
"It's just a gut feeling but I think they are watching the house. They could be Gua," explained Cade reaching into his jacket pocket for his gun. Leah stared at the weapon as he made sure there was bullets in it.  
"How can you be sure?" asked Leah in terror.  
"I'm not. But two years on the run makes you more aware of things. More Paranoid," replied Cade going over to the window and peered out through the curtains.  
"Maybe that's what you are. Paranoid..or insane," Leah said angrily. Cade stared at her for a minute and a fleeting thought came into his head but he dismissed it.   
"Stay here and don't do anything stupid," ordered Cade.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Leah getting more terrified by the second.  
"Find out who they are," replied Cade.  
"Wait Cade, Don't leave me here on my own," Leah cried terrified she was going to end up like Hannah. She clung onto Cade's Jacket.  
"Leah, as long as you stay here you will be safe. Lock all your doors when I leave the house and don't let anyone in," Cade said as he went out the back door. Leah watched as he walked down to the sidewalk.  
  
"Can I help you folks?" he asked the two people in the car.  
"No we are just looking for a house," replied the man.  
"All this time?" asked Cade.  
"We can't find it," the woman said.  
"Which house are you looking for?" asked Cade.  
"It's the house..." all of a sudden the man opened the door and slammed it into Cade who doubled over in pain. The man then shot a tranquilliser dart into Cade's neck and he passed out in a couple of seconds. They both got out and dragged Cade into the house.  
"I see everything went to plan," Leah said as she let them in. She watched as they placed Cade on the floor.  
"It did," replied the man.  
"Thank you for helping us capture this dangerous fugitive. You may reap the benefits," the woman said to Leah. The woman raised her gun and shot Leah in the chest. Leah fell to the floor with a cry. The man checked Leah's pulse and when he was satisfied that he couldn't feel it anymore he motioned to the woman and they left.  
  
Cade came around about 20 minutes later. He felt very groggy and rubbed his eyes and tried to make sense of the situation. He saw Leah lying in blood on the floor.   
"Oh No. Leah," he cried out as he crawled over to her. He checked her pulse and couldn't get anything. He held her body in his arms and rocked it gently. He suddenly realised he had been set up and that the police were most likely on their way. He heard police sirens and he scrambled to his feet and ran out the back door.  
  
"I can't believe it, Eddie. It's all my fault" Cade kept saying to his friend. Eddie had picked him up in the Caddy about 2 miles from the house  
"Foster, it's not your fault," Eddie said as he comforted his friend.  
"It is, don't you see? If I didn't go to see her she would be still alive," Cade said.  
"Maybe not. The Gua knew she was Hannah's sister and knew you would come to see her at some stage," reasoned Eddie.  
"Two sisters, Eddie. Both of them dead at the hands of those bastards," Cade shook his head at the thought.  
"At least they are together again," replied Eddie. Eddie didn't really believe in Heaven or Hell but it was all he could think of to say.   
"I'm gonna get them, even if it takes the rest of my life I am going to hunt down those aliens," Cade said with renewed determination of revenge.  
"Cade, the best thing to do is to gain more believers in this war and to fight the aliens. Revenge can be all consuming and it can eat you up," Eddie said. "Get some rest. We need to get out of this city." Eddie watched as Cade lay down on the bunk. When he was satisfied that Cade was settled he went outside and hitched up the Caddy to the Airstream. Eddie turned on his police scanner and radio and listened to it as he drove out of the state. He knew he was going to have to tell Cade the following morning that he was the main suspect in Leah's death and that he had moved up to Number 7 on the FBI's most wanted list.  
  
Cade felt the jolt of the trailer as Eddie drove off. He knew he wasn't able to sleep. He got up and went over to the desk where Eddie usually sat when he was working. Cade took the tape recorder out of the drawer and set it to record.  
  
"With Leah's death brings a desire for revenge. But as Eddie says it can be all consuming so I am not going to go that route again. The day I get everyone of those bastards of this planet will be my revenge. I do feel guilty over Leah's death. Somehow I feel I could have prevented it. But Leah, Hannah and everyone who has died at the hands of the Gua will live on in spirit. The spirit of hope. Hope that one day our planet will be free from the danger of invasion. Hope that one day I will meet Hannah and Leah again"  
  
Cade switched off the tape and sat staring into space for a couple of minutes. He put his arm on the desk and laid his head down on it and wept for the two beautiful women taken at the hands of the Gua.  



End file.
